


Just a Tour

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: A young Kid gives Crona a tour of Shibusen. KidxCrona Friendship.





	Just a Tour

He rarely saw others his age at Shibusen. It was nice to see another eight-year-old.

The pink-haired boy didn't noticed Kid watching him. Once he did, he twitched in surprise and hid behind a wall.

Kid was amused by this boy and headed closer to his hiding spot.

"Hey," he greeted, crouching next to the boy. "I'm Death the Kid. Call me Kid."

The boy stared at him in fear before hesitantly bowing his head.

"Crona."

"You were checking out the school? Want me to give you a tour of it?"

"T-that's not necessary…" Crona shook his head but Kid only smiled as he stood up.

"Come on! I'll show you all the highlights!"

Before Crona could protest again Kid grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the courtyard.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria." Kid said as he walked past a large cafeteria with a few teenagers sitting at square tables.

Crona stared at the area as he walked past, staying a good ten paces behind Kid.

* * *

"This is the library." Kid sighed as he stared at the huge library that went up for at least four floors. "Dad says I can't go up any higher than the first floor."

Kid crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just cause I'm too young."

Crona gave a polite nod as he looked around the library.

* * *

"That's the Death Room where dad is." Kid said as he and Crona walked past a door. "If I went in there now, he'd probably think you're a student or something. And he's busy, too, so I don't want to bother him."

Crona stared at the door as he and Kid passed by it and continued on their little tour of DWMA.

* * *

After showing Crona practically everything about Shibusen, even the nooks and crannies, Kid lead Crona back out to the courtyard.

"So when you're older, you should come here." Kid said as he paused at the top of the stairs. "Shibusen is very nice."

"I-I don't know…." Crona shook his head as he took a few steps down the stairs, keeping his gaze on Kid.

"Well, you should." Kid grinned. "I'd like to have you as a classmate!"

Crona quietly nodded and gave a quick bow. "Th-thank you for the tour, Kid-kun."

"Just Kid. And you're welcome, Crona."


End file.
